


断骨/Broken Bone

by Roy_1007



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roy_1007/pseuds/Roy_1007
Summary: 维多利亚时期的小镇夜谭——利亚姆破碎的肋骨和诺尔在月光下的吻。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 4





	断骨/Broken Bone

1900年的严冬在曼城街道的煤气灯里燃烧。

诺尔从积雪的门外撤到屋内，沿路踩出深深浅浅的脚印，又在门前的阶梯处顿足，抖下靴子上细沙般破碎轻盈的冰花。他把夹着微弱火星的烟头在墙上捻灭，撇嘴时吐息和烟皆化成白雾，朝遥远的天际逸去。

抽完今晚的第三根烟，他才发现阁楼里的利亚姆好像没了动静。接着他漫不经心地推开门，如同打开一个装满潮湿藿香的陈旧木匣，恍惚间将十二月变作绵长雨季的最后一天。

但这却是利亚姆痛苦的第一天。

诺尔经过那一片湿答答的黄色墙纸和吱呀作响的破旧楼梯，再是一块抛线的毛毡地毯，和一扇颤颤巍巍的拱门，最后看到他的弟弟疲软无力地倚在一张低矮的沙发旁。头顶那两个巴掌大小的窗玻璃裁下楔形的月光，游走在利亚姆苍白的侧脸上。

他正在经历一个名为“断骨”的阶段——一张通往永恒生命的金贵船票。二十岁的头一天肋骨全部断裂的人，在奇迹生还之后便会成为永生俱乐部的一员。这是小镇里的每个人都敬畏的天方夜谭。

而利亚姆要么就是不觉得自己的作为会让他被永生眷顾，要么就是不在乎。要不然他也不会故意在这一天跑到酒馆跟一群外乡流氓火拼，腰间还结结实实地挨了一刀。他捂着伤口回家时脸上那种嚣张气焰仍然未减，丝毫没有料到半个小时以后自己将痛不欲生。

分针在催更深夜走得似乎更加缓慢，一路发出令人愈发焦躁的机械声响。利亚姆费劲翻身，凌乱衣衫下露出腰间那道伤口，沉淀的暗红如同四处攀爬的玫瑰花瓣，在月光下小心翼翼地绽放。诺尔抽前两根烟时，他的弟弟还有力气翻滚打闹宣泄痛苦，现在却无力挣扎，连几声呜咽都吝惜起来。

换做平时，诺尔肯定乐于见到利亚姆不可多得的窘相——敛起全身荆棘和乖张，脆弱在满月时袒露，像一匹受伤的狼。而他现在显然没有那个心情落井下石，因为今夜之后，利亚姆会得到永生。

诺尔俯视那双静止的蓝色眼睛，揉杂着些许睫毛投下的柔软阴影。利亚姆一动不动地挨着那张破旧的沙发，任由孤星般的光源描摹脸上所有锋利和钝圆的轮廓。这张本就拥有上帝青睐的脸，从此之后甚至不会老去。

而他的皮肤会满布沟壑，长出一圈圈的年轮；他的手脚会发颤迟缓，渐渐不受控制。每个下雨天，他都会散发出过时腐烂的味道。利亚姆会不再渴求他的吻。

此时，那双眼睛朝他转过来，眼睫翕动时几乎下意识地燃起一种他极为熟悉的火光。无数个汗涔涔的夏夜里，利亚姆会带着这种眼神钻到诺尔的床上，理所当然地讨要自己想要的一切。

那种孩子气的任性让他凭空生出一股强烈的愤怒，因为他知道自己无法拒绝。就像现在，利亚姆在排山倒海的痛楚中仍然颤抖地向他伸出双手，而在大脑反应过来之前，他就已经倾身凑近。

二十五岁的诺尔眼前有一双柔软的嘴唇，被利亚姆半露的牙尖衔紧，血色则全部涌到右侧肋骨下的伤口。他用长满厚茧的手抚上利亚姆的下颌，又猛地钳住，用蛮力将那张脸拨到自己的方向来。

“利亚姆，你自找的。”

他看着那双蓝色的眼睛说，接着便吻了上去。

那唇上残留的止痛药在他尝到的瞬间变得酸涩，像不小心咬到的柠檬皮一样。利亚姆则颤抖着将咬紧的牙缓缓松开，释出喉腔内一股淡淡的鲜血味道，抬起下巴迎上那个略带怜悯的吻。

肌肤相接的瞬间，利亚姆忍受的所有痛苦变得几乎触手可及——他的身体不住地痉挛，胡乱中把唇峰流连到诺尔的嘴角上。他一边霸道地吞掉所有互换气息的间隙，一边肆意地投放整幅身体里的愤怒和痛苦。诺尔一向对这种不知停息的索取感到厌恶。

于是他打开嘴唇，将对方的一并拢进口中，并探出舌尖去追索那块薄弱之地的每一寸柔软。只稍一会儿，利亚姆的呼吸就变得急促暧昧起来，热烘烘的鼻息又深又浅地扑在诺尔的脸颊上，撩起一阵难耐的痕痒。他将利亚姆的痛苦再次挂起，却懒得用包容去消解。诺尔只是单纯享受这种一反攻势的神通。

他不着痕迹地将献出的肌肤回收，站起身来，将这个吻化作一场突如其来又戛然而止的掠夺。狼藉平息之后，他听见利亚姆骨头的声音，又或是头顶爬行的时针，细而密，就像窗外破裂的一城冰雪。

利亚姆死撑着抬起头来，一瞬间扑灭了眼睛中燃烧的火光。

“滚。”他有气无力地说。


End file.
